Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a wide-angle lens.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the requirements for camera with wide field of view are greatly increased due to the rise of the sports market. Lens assemblies that are used for such kind of cameras have been developed toward wide field of view and miniaturization in order to capture a wider range of images and carry conveniently. Therefore, the requirements for lens assemblies with wide field of view and miniaturization are greatly increased. However, the known wide-angle lens can't satisfy such requirements. Therefore, a wide-angle lens with new structure to meet the requirements of wide field of view and miniaturization is needed.